


Heat

by craple



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Wall is far too cold even for Jon’s body to comprehend, he would call for Ghost to sleep on his bed, and they would curl around each other like they <i>fit</i>; bare hands shoved in the thick fur around Ghost’s neck, cold fingertips curling around his direwolf’s ears until Ghost purrs in half-annoyance, half-contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lonely. but at least jon doesn't have to feel the same way i do.

When the Wall is far too cold even for Jon’s body to comprehend, he would call for Ghost to sleep on his bed, and they would curl around each other like they _fit_ ; bare hands shoved in the thick fur around Ghost’s neck, cold fingertips curling around his direwolf’s ears until Ghost purrs in half-annoyance, half-contentment.

He no longer has any of his blankets on the bed, the only thing that both he and Ghost can find comfortable is the hard-mattress of his bed, as he has – foolishly, Pyp scolded – given what he had for his brothers and the rest of the wildlings to use.

It wasn’t a mistake, despite the worried looks his brothers gave him. Ghost is frighteningly warm during summer days, but he is a loving cuddly furnace of an animal during the cold. Jon knows for a fact that Ghost would rather bite someone’s head off than cuddle them into submission, anyway.

(Also, it is an excuse for him to sleep with Ghost; to have another body on his bed, comforting him, and reminding him of the good memories of his brothers and sisters and his father.)

Satin walks into his room a moment later, as Jon is drifting off, all freezing and shaking limbs, asking if Jon has any blankets left to spare. When Jon replies that no, he does not, in fact, own anything else except the clothes on his back, Satin shrinks back in fear.

Ghost suddenly shifts in distressed, red eyes peering down accusingly at him, and Jon sighs and makes a room and _commands_ Satin to get between them.

Seeing that the only choice he has left is either freeze to death or _possibly_ bitten to death, Satin does, obligingly. Ghost purrs again, more contentment than annoyance this time, and nudges the top of Jon’s ear with his tongue.

Jon sleeps through the storm and doesn’t wake up until the sun rises again.


End file.
